poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blythe Baxter
' Blythe Baxter '''is the main protagonist of the show. She has the uncanny ability to speak to and understand animals. History Blythe is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. She is generally friendly but when it comes to Brittany and Whittany Biskit, she knows how to defend herself. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals as she befriends the daycamp pets. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and coolheaded, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. Her sketchbook/notebook of fashion designs is labeled "Blythe Style". For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow Trivia *Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. *Blythe apparently has a rather large head, as mentioned a few times in the show. It has become something of a running gag. *"Blythe Style", besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. *In the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1", Discord takes off on Blythe's electric scooter. *As another running gag in the show, Blythe often says "what the..." when surprised, followed by "what", "huh" or a number of other words. *Blythe has helped the Biskits more than once without them knowing it. *Blythe is voiced by Ashleigh Ball who also voices Rainbow Dash and Applejack. *Blythe will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Blythe will meet Team Robot in Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop. *In Blythe Baxter, Dragon Whisperer, Blythe will get the ability to talk to dragons. *Blythe also knows how to fly a plane or a helicopter (due to her dad, Roger being a Pilot) Gallery Blythe corrupted by the Darkside.png|Blythe corrupted by the Darkside AJ_cameo.png|Blythe riding a plush Applejack gift_art___mlps__efe__blythe_baxter__post_tf___by_rmsaun98722-d5xrqxg.png|Blythe as a pegasus Blythe (Corrupted form).png|(Blythe (corrupted from Lightsaber) Littlest Pet Shop.png|Blythe with the pets Sonata Dusk ID2 EG2.png|Blythe Baxter's Dark Energem form Sonata Dusk. Category:HEROINES Category:Main Protagonist Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Singing characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Ashleigh Ball Category:The Jedi Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Pegasus Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Nieces Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Team Members Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Detectives Category:Animal Kindness Category:Ingenue Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies